In the past there have been many containers in which food may be stored. Often such containers are provided with relatively complex dispensing means. This field is somewhat crowded and, with respect to containers or receptacles intended for refrigerators, concerning which much attention has been given to maximize space planning and hence conserve energy, the field is highly developed.